Grand Theft Auto: Trigger Hand
Grand Theft Auto: Trigger Hand is a title of the Grand Theft Auto series. It follows Declan Barge, a fugitive sprung from jail in 2015. Characters Protoganist Declan Barge-'The main protoganist, Declan Barge is a fugitive arrested of car theft and attempted murder. Declan was sprung in a transport ship by the Cartel, who needs extra muscle. Supporting Characters '''Juan Ferdinez-'''One of the Cartel deputies, springs Declan. Later dies while attempting to kill Declan via the command of Cartel boss Caruso Chavez. '''Caruso Chavez-'''Cartel Leader. Springs Declan and sends him on various tasks. Later killed by Declan while trying to assassinate Declan because he is decided as too dangerous '''Salvador Mandy-'''A street gangster who attempts to kill Declan by orders of the Triad. Later pleads for help after surviving Declan's counterstrike, when he is being chased by the Triads for undercover drug deals. '''Zha Wukong-'''Triad Leader. Killed after the detonation of his primary front by Declan. '''Louis Antonelli-'''Leader of the 14K branch of the Mafia. Takes Declan in after the detonation of the Triad front. Also takes in Salvador Mandy. Later declares Declan the leader of 14K after passing away from gunshot wounds in gang wars with a refined Triad. '''Victor Manning-'''NPD senior detective. Attempts to arrest Declan. Killed by Declan. '''Clark Lemmer-'''NPD senior detective. Attempts to arrest Declan. Plot ''Trigger Hand begins as a small transport ship, escorted by two NPD and Coast Guard Predators are assaulted by some motorboats, Jet Skis, and a small hijacked frigate belonging to the Cartel. They are here to extract one Declan Barge from the maritime convoy. After a successful extraction, Declan is sent to work on a variety of different missions, and also picks up the interest of the NPD as a known gang member and primary suspect of the criminal who mysteriously disappeared during the attack on the prison ship a few months ago. As Detective Manning and Detective Lemmer is sent on the case, the Cartel attempts to kill Declan because he is too unpredictable. The Cartel fails, and its leader and one of its high-ranking members are killed by Declan in the process. Afterwards, the Triad, who is now hostile toward Declan because he destroyed one of their biggest cocaine consumers, and sends street gangster Salvador Mandy to kill Declan in a drive-by with an AK-47. However, Declan lives unscathed because he ducked into a known drug store at the last minute, halting the assasination as the store is one of the Triad's top places to buy drugs. Later, Salvador Mandy becomes a enemy of the Triad because of the dealing of the drugs inside the Triad's treasury, and is chased by the Triads. He ducks into a apartment complex to avoid the Triads, only to find that it is owned by Declan. Declan comes out with his Sig Sauer, and Mandy begs him to help. After killing the Triads in the area, Declan teams up with Mandy to destroy the Triads. Declan blows up a Triad front with a RPG, and sees the Triad leader, Wukong, leaving the area with a Triad minivan. Declan also blows up the van, and when Wukong leaps from the wreckage, Salvador and Declan gun down the injured Triad leader. After the event, the police detectives Manning and Lemmer tightens their search circle on the duo. However, before the police can arrest Declan or Salvador, they become part of the 14K Mafia, a powerful gang. The duo fights in gang wars with the ressurected Triad and Cartel. During a fight with the Triads, the leader of the 14K, Antonelli, dies of gunshot wounds and declare Declan the successor of the position of leader. After Antonelli's death, Declan is attacked and challenged by many fellow 14K who want the role of leader. After defeating them, Declan is finally the leader of a new 14K Mafia. After all this, the police finally manage to gather enough firepower and evidence to arrest Declan and Salvador. Lemmer is wounded by a drive-by from the Mafia, but Mannings keeps on coming, with the might of the SWAT and LCPD at his side. This results in a vicious battle between the Mafia and the police, and ends when Declan spots Manning. The final cutscene is when a volley of bullets fired by Declan's high powered Ingram M10 leaves the gun and hits Manning in various places, including his torso, neck, and limbs, in slow motion. Then the screen goes black. Missions Main Missions # '''Fight For Flight # Sunday Drive # Feisty Heisty # Good Game # Street Grand Prix # Drug Goes Bang # The Noodle Heist # Bankrupt # Heist Job # Wafting Along # Friend Funeral # Friendly Shootout # Helping A Enemy # Sizzlin' Hot # Out With A Bang # Double Kaboom # The Beginning # First Battle # Triad-Cartel United # Expert Sabotage # The Last Breath # Friendly Shootout #2 # Drive-By # All-Out War Sub Missions * Gang Warfare * Police Chase * The Shootout * Taxi Driver * Vigilante * Random Encounters Weapons See:Weapons in Trigger Hand Vehicles See:Vehicles in Trigger Hand Category:Grand Theft Auto titles SafehousesCategory:Trigger Hand Cartel Chesterstone Open-Air Market, Stall 3('''Basic Safehouse) '''Beaver Strip Club-Unused VIP Room($30000) Residence-53: Velvet Street($70000) Western PC Room and Internet Cafe, Basement($30000) Greasy's Pizza Parlor, Attic($10000) Residence-69: Laurer Avenue(Unlocked after mission: Friendly Shootout) Mafia Laurez' Gentlemen's Jazz Club, Basement(Unlocked after mission: The Beginning) Mafia Hester Hotel, Sweetroom 33(Unlocked after mission: Triad-Cartel United) Ellis APT, Number 2504($97500) Da Diner, Cellar('''Available after 5 conversations with shop owner 'Louis Overford') '''The Parkside Camp, Tent 7(Available after delivering 3 stolen Bobcats spray-painted with the camp logo to camp owner 'Charles Lectic') Sweeny Mall, 2F, 'The Clothes Compliation' Storage(Available after buying clothes there 10 times) Cargo Ship 'High Wind', Captain's Room and Container 64(Available after delivering 5 Speeders as lifeboats) Law Enforcement Agencies Newston Police Department Polices the entire city of Newston. Performs newer tasks, such as taking in evidence, escorting VIPs, and civic security. National Office Of Security Enforcement(NOOSE) Tactical Response Unit(TRU) Tactical police officers armed with heavy weaponry and more armored than LCPD officers. NOOSE Aviation Unit (NAU) The NOOSE Aviation Unit operates Anhilliators and customized Mavericks, plus a large gunship named the NAU Cruiser. Anti-Smuggling Task Force (ASTF) Usually chases the player while he is carrying smuggled drugs during a 3-star wanted level. The only NOOSE team with boats. Federal Investigation Bureau(FIB) Well-armed crew in charge of counter-surveillance and counterterrorism. Uses powerful weapons, such as the Bullpup Rifle or the Combat Rifle. United States Armed Forces Chases player at high wanted levels. Uses Humvees, Rhinos, and Barracks OLs extensively. The Air Force also operates a large quantity of aircraft, including torpedo bombers, fighters, helicopter gunships, and fixed-wing ground attack craft, as well as a unarmed VIP escort plane and some heavy personnel cargo planes. These units usually operate from Fort Zancudo, or the aircraft carrier USS Tether. Updates Updates are changes in the game code that may or may not actively alter gameplay. Gang Update New Vehicles * Yakuza Landstalker * Yakuza Alpha * Khangpe Washington * Yardie Lobo New Weapons * Yakuza-Customized Uzi * Khangpe Imported K2 Other * New gangs: Yakuza, Khangpe, Yardies Aviation Update New Vehicles * Buzzard * FIB Buzzard * FIB Cargobob * Airport Forklift * FlyUS N-333 * DHC N-333 * FlyUS Tanker Truck * FlyUS Tug * Imo Airways Tanker Truck * Airport Security Kruma * Airport Baggage Carrier * Unmarked Tug * DHC Cargoes Tug * DHC Cargoes Crane * NPD Buzzard * NOOSE-Airport Branch Crusier Other * New Accersories: Flight Helmet, Flight Goggles * New Clothing: Frances Intl. Airport T-Shirt Speed Update New Vehicles * Supremo Nova * Parlemo Aerston-9S * Dinka Kruma XS * Declasse Moonbeam Sport * Declasse Baller Turbo * Declasse Supercharged-V8 Landstalker * F1 Racer * Maibatsu Buzzard Racer * Super Vestra * OctoLeg Turbo * LESO Speed * Express Train * Kruma Roadster * Sentinel Coupe * Blista Sport * Sentinel Roadster * Italiano City Race * Cheetah Roadster * Declasse Infernus XS * Declasse Infernus Roadster *Massacro * Adder * Parlemo Bullet * Tesler Voltic * Shitzu Fuore * Shitzu Fuore GT * Bullet Roadster * Parlemo Coqutte * Benefector Feltzer * Benefector Feltzer Hypersport * Elegy * Elegy GT * Elegy RH8 * Maibatsu Surano * Maibatsu Surano GT *Supremo Onora